Sweet Goodbye
by TashaTaz
Summary: Summary: After leaving her boyfriend of 5 years, she tries to move on, but he won’t let her. Can she finally put an end to their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Sweet goodbye

**Author: **Natacha AKA Tashataz  
**Rating****: NC-17 (MA) - Coarse Language, Sexuality****Murder of a character**  
**Fandom:** Knock around guys  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to the movie or their characters. Any characters you do not recognize are out of my own twisted mind.  
**Pairing:** Taylor Reese / OFC  
**Archive:** At authors Sanctuary only (.com)  
Summary: After leaving her boyfriend of 5 years, she tries to move on, but he won't let her. Can she finally put an end to their relationship?

Chapter 1:

Here I sit in complete boredom, watching my date eating his linguini Alfredo as if he had been starving for days. Sure he was handsome, if you like macho, Don Corlione wanna be. I had told myself that maybe if I look past the whole look and attitude maybe the date would be interesting. Once again, I went against my instinct and now I am bored out of my bloody mind.

Reaching out to grab my third glass of wine I looked over to the tables surrounding us. Couples and family's all of them enjoy themselves. I envied them. Gulping down the remaining red liquid, I rested the glass back on the table. I concentrated on the wine in my mouth. Bitter, sweet and warm as it made its way down my throat.

I smiled at him as if I was actually enjoying myself. Our conversation was none existent. He had picked me up at 7 PM, we drove in silence, entered the restaurant at 7:20Pm and now we are here, 2 hours later and not a single sentence longer than five words.

I tilted my head looking at him, trying to figure him out. If he asked me out on a date, why was he not talking to me? He seemed like a super guy at work, why was he now being a complete jerk. Then it dawned on me.

I slammed my hand on the table and looked right at him. Anger and rage burned in me. I could kill someone right now and would never feel an ounce of remorse. "When did he come see you?" I asked. I kept my gaze on him. Not letting him coward away.

I watched the muscles of his throat work his last bite of food down to his stomach. His eyes lifted to mine and froze. His jaw worked in frenzy under the skin. My rage grew at the sight before me.

"Yesterday afternoon. I swear B he came out of no where and threatened me to leave you alone or else…" He stuttered through the whole thing. His eyes lowered to his almost finished plate.

I shook my head. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. I knew the answer but for some reason my mouth just naturally asked without the consent of my brain. Typical!

"He told me not say anything to you. B, that guy was huge." He looked back up at me and I saw the fear in his eyes. It disgusted me. Sure, the man was big and looked like a serial killer, but for god sakes can some one stand up to him.

I stared at him not knowing what to do next. I stood up a few minutes later and threw my napkin down on the table. "Good night Alex. I will see you tomorrow." I honestly didn't know if I was actually going to go to work, but it was the only polite thing that came to mind.

I grabbed my jacket and purse and side stepped away from the bed and walked to the door. "Do you want me to bring you home?" I heard him ask.

I kept walking, never turning around to look at him. I was too angry with him, with myself. How could my life come to this? How could I let it?

I walked out of the restaurant; stopping I took a deep breath. I had to regain my composer. I watched the people on the street; couples stuck together, whispering in each other's ears, giggling at each other's words. Friends walking side-by-side, laughing, talking, yelling.

I shook my head and started to walk north. I buttoned up my jacket and lifted the collar to hide my ears. The cold winter winds were making their presence known in the city. I could feel the crunch of the snow under my heeled boots. The cold air was mercifully attacking my legs. I looked down at my black skirt and wished I had opted to wear pants.

I stuck my hands in my jacket and kept walking. Thoughts of what Alex said to me at diner flowed in my head. I had to end this, had to end this for good. My feet automatically speed up as if they had a mind of their own.

20 minutes later, I stood in front of my ex's apartment building. I looked over the names and raised my finger to one name in particular. I pressed the buzzer and waited impatiently.

No answer…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I sat on the cement steps for hours. My ass was numb, I could no longer feel my feet and I lost hope in rubbing my frozen legs for warmth. My head rested on my knees, my hair, the only protection I had from the cold winter winds that were purposely beating on me. I hate Mother Nature.

"B?"

My head snapped up. I instantly regretted it. I yelp at the sudden pain that coursed down my back and sides. I raised my eyes to look at the face in front of me. My body temperature started to climb rapidly. Was it because of the anger that was building up again or was it because he had the warmest most gorgeous eyes I had even seen in my life?

"B? What are you doing here? It's fuckin cold." He asked concern knitted in his words. His hand reached out to me causing me to scoot backwards.

"Don't touch me." I spat at him. I grabbed the cold metal railing and pulled myself up. "What is your problem?" I asked him forgetting that I had been sitting in the cold for over 2 hours. My body ached and shook at the sudden flow of cold blood.

"Brianna, what are you talking about?" He asked me. He stepped forward, his eyes not letting go of my gaze.

My fingers tightened around the railing. I felt weak and I couldn't hold on for long. My body wanted warmth and I needed to get my point across. "Take me upstairs. We have to talk." I turned away from him and walked up the stairs.

Shaky legs threatened to make me fall, but I bit my lip and held on to the walls. Thank god for walls. We walked to the elevator and waited in silence as it came down to the lobby. I looked over at him and saw his jaw working under his golden caramel colored skin. God he was so gorgeous.

'NO!' I mental kicked myself. I cannot think of him this way. It was over. There was nothing left in our relationship. He hurt you, he betrayed you. I had to be strong; I could not let him walk all over my emotions.

The elevator finally descended to the lobby and we both entered it. Once again, silence surrounded us. The soft elevator music played in the background making it almost comical. I smirked, but quickly bite my lip and regained my serious face.

I watched the glowing bubble jump from one floor to the next. I could feel his eyes on me, I didn't complain, his gaze made my body heat up and I welcomed it. Finally, with a rough stop we finally arrived on his floor. The doors opened and I walked out. He followed behind me as I made my way to his apartment.

Mrs. Lobeskvy stood at the doorway as we made our way. She was always a bitch to us. Every time we would be fooling around in the hallway, to hot to wait until we were behind close doors, she would be there scolding us. The nerve of some people.

I smiled and nodded at her as I passed her. Her scowled look firmly planted on her face. We both believed she was born with the same face. I had been living there with him for 5 years and never had we seen her laugh or smile. It's very disturbing if you think about it, I try not to!

I stood by his door and watched him walk slowly as he fished out his key from his jean pocket. He turned his head towards me as he unlocked the door. "What is this about B?" He asked as he opened the door for me to walk in.

"You got some fuckin' nerve Taylor!" I yelled as I turned to him as he walked through the door. He closed the door and stood there watching me, reading me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Are you drunk?" Taylor asked as he placed his keys on the hallway table.

"Drunk? Are you fuckin' kiddin' me? What is your problem?" I asked again. I was furious that he could act like he had done nothing wrong.

He removed his heavy leather jacket and placed it on the back of his couch. He slipped his boots off and took off his rings. He stretched his arms and popped his neck and shoulders.

"TAYLOR!! I asked you a god damn question!!!" At this point, I was beginning to become livid. How can he all of a sudden ignore that I was even in his apartment. This was beginning to get out of hand.

"Stop yelling!" He calmly said as he walked to me. His shoulders rolled back and his walk slowed to a prowl.

I instinctively started stepping backwards. I swallowed the lump of saliva that had started to form. "Taylor, what are you doing?" My hands raised up, kept them high enough to protect my chest.

He kept walking, kept watching me. I could hear his breathing becoming ragged, slow and deep. His fists pulsated at his sides, opening and closing.

My eyes watched his whole body language. He was tense, a stance he never had with me. He used this to intimidate people or when he was ready for a fight. Fear ripped through my body.

"Do you know how it feels to see you having a good time without me? Watching you talking to other men? Touching them? Fucking them?" He questioned, still walking slowly.

I looked back and noticed I was loosing space. I had to do something to keep the distance between us. "Yes I do or did you forget that?" I countered. How can he ask me a question like that? After what he did to me. I looked deep in his eyes "The only difference Taylor is that I did it when we were broken up. We are not seeing each other. We are not a couple. You need…"

His hands grabbed mine and pulled me to him. "What I need is you Brianna. I didn't cheat on you. You believe a stranger and not the man that has never lied to you. The man who took you as you were and never once judged you. How can you trust them and not me?" His voice strained with emotion. My heart hurt, it raced, it wanted to jump out of my over heating body. Signs that it had been cold had disappeared.

I couldn't look at him. His words hit me, hit me to the core. Had I made a mistake? Had I believed the wrong thing? My mind raced with questions, with doubt.

"I love you my beautiful Brianna! You have been the only woman I have been with since we both became involved. I have never cheated on you. I have been tempted but my brain and heart are only dedicated to you!" He continued. His gentle hands rubbed my covered arms. I stared at his chest, too afraid to look in those eyes.

"I don't believe you. You have lied to me before. Why should I believe you now?" I stepped away from him. I had to get away; his presence was over powering me, over powering my judgment.

"I am not lying. I would never lie to you about this." He followed me. Invading my personal space. I needed to leave.

"I have to go; it was a mistake to come here." I began to panic; fear was taking place in my mind. A place I didn't want to go.

"No you're not leaving. We have to talk about this. I am not letting you leave me again." Taylor grabbed my arm and turned me around to face him. His eyes were now blood shot. Signs that he was now at the brink of letting out his emotions. Again a thing that is considered rare.

"No, Taylor, I have to go. Its over, move on." I tried pulling away but his grip only tightened. "Taylor, let go. Please!" My mind raced with emotions and thoughts of escape.

"No, you are not leaving." He pulled me harder onto him and wrapped his large arms my shoulders. "I love you Brianna."

"Taylor, Please." I whispered as I struggled to get away. I saw his head lower to mine and my blood ran cold. "No…" His lips pressed against mine. All thoughts erased from my mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I pushed at his chest; I did my best to get a hold of the situation. He was too strong for me. "Taylor, get off." I mumbled to his lips. He stepped forward, causing us to hit the wall behind us.

My hands gripped his shirt at his chest as he moved his massive leg between my legs. He pressed his large thigh to my sensitive part of my body, grinding.

My breath caught in my throat when he released my mouth, his lips making their way down my throat. His hot wet lips brushed the skin, causing goose bumps to erupt on my skin. His tongue darted out, licking the pimpled skin. "Oh god." I moaned.

He slowly removed his arms that were around me, releasing me from my cage. I leaned my head back against the wall. "Taylor, no, please!" I pleaded. I didn't know how long my mind could win against my heart.

His lips continued to leave his love bites on my exposed skin. I could feel his hands unbuttoning my jacket. Opening it wide he pulled me forward and pushed it off my shoulders. It fell to the floor with a loud thud. Reminded me that I had to empty out the contents that where inside my pockets.

"Shhh…" He pressed his lips to my neck sucking gently, whilst his hands pulled at my black buttoned shirt. He tugged it out of my skirt and started to unbutton it slowly. He was playing a game, a game I knew too well.

"Going slow will not make me want it Taylor." I called him on his game. Whenever we were in a fight and he decided that the fight was over, he would do this. Make me want him so bad that I forget why I am mad at him.

He lifted his eyes to mine as his hands continued to unbutton the shirt. He smirked and his large thigh that had been softly grinding my sensitive and very wet pussy pressed harder, making my clit sing with joy. My eyes rolled back as a wave of ecstasy ripped through my body, almost causing an orgasm. "Taylor…" I whispered as I calmed my body and mind.

"You want me, you always want me." He growled in my ear. His hands slipped inside the now open shirt and grabbed my covered breasts. "Your body reacts to my every touch." He continued to growl in his deep gravel voice. Goose bumps once again covered my hot skin. I could feel his thumbs brush over both of my nipples.

A low moan escaped my throat. I kicked myself mentally again for letting my body let him use it as he pleases. How can one man have such an effect on someone? The mysteries of life really suck right now.

My mind screamed no and my heart muted her out. My body took a will of its own and began to react to his touches more. My hands lifted from my sides to his. Rubbing and feeling; creeping below his shirt. I lifted them higher, revealing a caramel colored skin.

His muscles played under my touch. Touching and pressing on sensitive areas I knew would make him growl and groan. My fingers feeling every ridge and bump of his god like sculpted body. I loved looking at his naked body. Every inch of him muscular and soft.

My clothes were removed and he moved back to remove his own. My mouth drooled at the sight of him removing his clothes. I stepped forward and grabbed a hold of his pants. He looked at me confusion written on his face but he quickly moved his hands away and let me undo his pants.

I lowered myself on my knees and lowered his pants to pool at his feet. I looked up, staring directly at his eyes. Taking his stiff rod in my hand, I licked my lips and pressed my lips on the tip. He hissed and grabbed the back of my head. Sticking out my tongue slightly I swirled around the hole. Pressing my tongue, I descended down to his shaft. Closing my lips over the skin, I sucked hard, continuing my way to his base.

God I love the taste of his cock, salty and musky and so delicious and thick. I squeezed the base with my hand and traveled back up with my lips, causing his breath to catch at his throat once again. His grip tightened around my hair and a slight tug told me he liked this fun immensely.

I took his full head into my mouth. My tongue pressed and played as my head bobbed over his shaft. Relaxing my throat and jaw, I lowered myself to his base, taking his whole cock. Humming slightly I felt his grip on my hair pull; I moved my tongue to massage the underneath of his hard cock, knowing too well that's how he loved being sucked. I slowly moved up his cock, sucking hard, running my teeth over his skin gently.

"Fuck B, I'm gonna cum if you continue." He hissed between clenched teeth. He moved back slightly, but I grabbed his ass with both my hands and pushed him forward. I removed my hand from his ass and grabbed his heavy sack. Using my fingers, I massaged his balls with a tug. "Uhhh…fuck baby that's it." His hips started to move. Fucking my face with his cock still deep in my throat.

I felt his balls retract to his body and knew it was coming. And it was gonna be a mouth full. I grabbed the base of his cock once again and squeezed as I removed my mouth from his cock. "Cum baby, cum in my mouth." I teased as I licked his head. Stroking his cock with a firm grip, I continued to tease his balls with my mouth.

A loud roar filled the air. His grip tightened and his hips thrust forward. My lips encircled his head and I got ready to be soaked by his cum. "FUCKKKK!" He roared again as the first shot hit the back of my throat and continued with a several more shots.

I swallowed every drop, licking my lips I looked up and smiled at him. He stepped back and rested his naked ass on the back of the couch. Panting he looked down at me with a big fat grin. "That was great baby."

"Better than that whore you fucked behind my back?" I asked as I stood up. I watched his reaction. He kept his face impassive and the lust and want still in his eyes.

"I told you, I didn't cheat on you." He growled as she removed his feet from his pants. He walked to me once again making me back up and hitting the wall. Grabbing my arms, he lifted me high in the air and over his shoulder. My face came into contact with his back.

"Taylor, put me down." I yelled as I slammed my fist at his back. I knew where he was taking me and I know that the minute he places me on that bed I was his. There was no way I was getting out of there without fucking him.

"Shut the fuck up." He yelled back. He entered his room and I felt myself being thrown on the bed. With a fierce bounce, I grabbed onto the comforter and braced myself for Taylor's body.

He lowered himself on me, spreading my legs with his thighs. "I will make you see I love you and only you." He grunted at me as he grabbed my arms and raised them over my head. Holding them tightly with one hand, he began to kiss my neck.

His hand roughly ran down my body to my sensitive clit. It was swollen and aching to be touched. I gasped as he pinched and rubbed it. "Taylor." I moaned as my hips naturally bucked up to his hand. I could feel his already hard cock probing at my entrance. It made me want it even more.

"You want it baby? Want my cock in you? Stretching you? Fucking you?" He growled as he continued his ministration on my clit. The head of his cock entering slightly into my dripping wet hole.

"YESSS…" I begged as my legs wrapped around him. My body on overdrive as I felt his hips raise and then pound into me. Embedding his hard cock in me, so deep I thought it was going to rip right through me. "AAAHHHH…"

"That's it baby, scream for me." His thrust were violent. Pushing me harder into the mattress. I could fell our bodies moving up the bed at his violent pace. My hair being pulled by the comforter as we slid higher. "Fuck!" He grunted through his teeth.

He was set on proving himself, proving how much he loved me. But little did he know this was my final moment with him. I wanted him to remember this. Remember how he screwed up a perfect relationship.

I raised my hips, meeting every thrust, every hard thrust. I felt his sweat dripping off him, felt it run down my body to the comforter under us. I fought him to release my hands. I got one free and grabbed his neck. Perspiration making my grip slippery but that did not stop me from raising my head and kissing him fiercely.

My other hand was released and I ran it, using my nails, down his back to his ass. Pushing him harder on to me. I wanted him, wanted ever essence of him.

His thrusts quickened, his grunting got louder. He was close again; I could feel it in his hips. His hand grabbed onto my breast and held on tight. I was sure I would be bruised in the morning, but at that moment, I did not care.

"BBBBB…" He howled as shot after shot his orgasm hit him hard. His hips pistoned violently into me causing my orgasm to hit just as hard.

"TAAY…" I moaned loudly. I lost my mind. I was in heaven and I did not want to come down.

Both panting, sweating and tired they stayed unmoving on the sweat soaked bed. Taylor rolled off her, and took a deep breath. "That was mind blowing." He whispered. His voice raw.

"Ya." I responded. Not sure exactly what to answer. I sat up and looked at Taylor. "This meant nothing Taylor." I waited. Waited for his answer. But was surprised to receive none. He laid there staring at the ceiling.

Nodding I stood up and walked back to the living room. Beginning to get dressed, I felt his stare on my naked back. Slipping on my shirt, I looked back at him. My eyes stayed on his, reading his emotions. But like always, he had none showing.

"So this was a goodbye fuck." He stated more than questioned. Still leaning on the wall, he watched her grab her coat from the chair and slip it on.

"Yes Taylor. It's over. Let me go. Let us go." I asked calmly. I hoped that this worked.

Taylor nodded and took a step forward. Pulling me closer to him, he kissed my lips and pulled away. "I can't live without you Brianna." With that, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach.

He pulled away from me and I felt nauseous. I fell to my knees, looked down, dark red stained my shirt. I placed my hands on my stomach and it felt wet. I raised a blood stained hand up to my face. "Taylor?" I cried as fresh tears streamed down my face.

"I told you when you first left me. No one leaves me. You are mine Brianna. If I can't have you, no one can." He walked to me and knelt in front of me. "Sorry baby." He raised his hands to my head and my world and life ended in the hands of my lover.

The end.


End file.
